


A Star Sign out of Whack

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How That Night Could Have Gone, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Hey, if Isobel Evans asked, I was never here. I just can't deal with her today.”Maria was trying to focus on her studying, but it just wasn’t happening when Rosa was sitting there so...vivacious next to her, writing something on her hand.“What? —Rosa!” Maria frowned deeply as Rosa reached behind the bar for a glass of tequila.“Shh. Don't tell your mom.”Maria slammed her book closed. Clearly, calculus wasn’t in her future tonight. “Don’t make me do that! You’re such a dick, Rosa.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	A Star Sign out of Whack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAsSweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/gifts).



> From JustAsSweet: any femslash paring/grouping of your choosing with the prompt "you're such a dick" "you wish" "I dont, actually" "...oh?"
> 
> Thanks for talking this one through with me, I loved writing it! This is vaguely how I imagined Marosa getting together in the To Raise a Child universe, but now I'll just have to write something different. This story takes place on the night of Rosa's death...if things went a different way. ❤

“Hey, if Isobel Evans asked, I was never here. I just can't deal with her today.” 

Maria was trying to focus on her studying, but it just wasn’t happening when Rosa was sitting there so...vivacious next to her, writing something on her hand.

“What? —Rosa!” Maria frowned deeply as Rosa reached behind the bar for a glass of tequila. 

“Shh. Don't tell your mom.”

Maria slammed her book closed. Clearly, calculus wasn’t in her future tonight. “Don’t make me do that! You’re such a dick, Rosa.” 

Rosa snorted immaturely. “Yeah, you wish.” 

And at that, something in Maria just snapped. Rosa had been weird about Isobel Evans for weeks, acting like Regina George mattered at all, especially when Rosa had already graduated. And, yeah, Maria used to wish sometimes that Rosa were a dude, but anymore she was focused on the fact that Rosa  _ wasn’t  _ a dude, and how interesting that made her. 

“No, actually, I don’t,” Maria snapped, leveling a piercing stare at Rosa. 

It startled Rosa enough to give her pause. Where before she looked halfway out the door fueled by a teenager’s disdain, now blushed, and locked her eyes on Maria. “You—uh, wait, really?” 

Maria swallowed. “Yeah.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” One more glance at the door and Rosa grabbed Maria’s arm and dragged her out the back door and into the alley. 

Maria let herself be dragged, the butterflies eating her from the inside wondering if she had taken this too far—in either direction. Was Rosa going to punch her? Kiss her? Maria wasn’t sure she didn’t want either. 

Rosa marched them to the fire escape that led to the roof. The Wild Pony didn’t have as exciting a rooftop as the Crashdown did, but it was closer, and she had a joint stashed up here somewhere. 

“Rosa, don’t  _ push  _ me,” Maria complained, stopping with her back against the ladder. But when Rosa looked like she was leaning in to kiss her, Maria panicked and pushed the textbook into Rosa’s arms. “Hold this,” she said, and turned to make her way up the ladder.

She was grateful, absurdly grateful, somehow, that Rosa actually followed her. 

“What was that supposed to mean, Maria?” Rosa demanded before her feet even hit the roof, still clutching tequila and textbook. “I’m  _ over  _ bi-curious girls experimenting on me this week—” 

“Is  _ that  _ your beef with Evans?” Maria said, taking Rosa’s hand and pulling her close. “Look, you know I’d rather be with you than anyone in the whole world, Rosa. I kinda hoped you’d let me pass all my classes first, but—” 

And then Rosa was kissing her, and anxiety, pot, Isobel, all forgotten. Including the bottle of tequila she was holding, which slipped from her fingers and shattered. 

“God damn it, Rosa!” Maria scolded, but she was laughing, and her arms tightened around Rosa, her best-friend-and-something-more. “If Frank notices that’s gone, I’m throwing you under the bus! Even if you are my girlfriend” 

“Next time I’ll drop your textbook,” Rosa said. 

Maria snatched it from her hands and threw it into the gravel that lined the rooftop. 

“Please do,” she said, and this time she grabbed Rosa by the face and pulled her into a kiss. 

Rosa’s arms went around her waist, and Maria took a moment to marvel at how right this felt. Rosa was soft and gentle, and her lips were smooth and tasted like that sweet lip balm she used. Her hair smelled good: she smelled good, and she was just the right height to not hurt her neck and, and yeah, she liked the press of Rosa’s breasts against hers. That was new and different and amazing. 

“Mm,” Maria said as they parted, eyes still closed like her world had been rocked. Maybe it had. She saw the sky spinning around her, the stars clicking into a new alignment, new zodiacs above her. She felt like she could take on the world like this. Like she could ward off Death, as long as Rosa was in her arms. 

“So... _ girlfriend _ ?” Rosa said with a wry smile. 

“That depends. Girlfriends help girlfriends not fail calculus.” 

Rosa groaned. But even helping Maria study sounded better than getting drunk or high by herself, avoiding Isobel and her problems with Kate and Jasmine. “Fine. Mercenary.” 

Maria kissed her again, running her fingers through Rosa’s long hair. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”


End file.
